Mi destino es amarte
by Crystal Knightley
Summary: Un fanfic de Ash & Misty. Nada mas que decir ;) tan solo leanlo... no es tan malo U


**Mi destino es amarte**  
**Fanfic de Pokemon: AAML**

Yeah! este es el segundo fic que escribo... el primero de historia corta... jeje ya que el otro es de varios capitulos y apenas escribi el primero ;) ¡Si queres leer mi otro fic, es Sailor Death, en la sección de Anime/Sailor Moon en ! Espero que este os guste... es un fanfic de pokemon al mas puro estilo AAML (Ash and Misty Love) arigatô por leerlo.

* * *

Era un día soleado, Ash y Misty se encontraban caminando para llegar pronto a Pueblo Paleta... donde irian a pasar unos dias con la madre de Ash. Brock hacia tiempo que les habia dejado "Solos" pues después de tanto tiempo encontró a una chica que parecia aceptarle U. Ya no se peleaban tanto, todo lo contrario, se llevaban muy bien, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevia a hablar con el otro sobre sus sentimientos. Por esta epoca, Misty ya habia llegado a convertirse en la mejor entrenadora de pokemon de agua, y Ash... digamos que ya era conocido por todo el mundo como "El master" pues habia logrado convertirse en el nº1 en todas las ligas y desde hacia unos años que no saboreaba ninguna derrota.

-Ahh! tengo unas ganas de llegar a Pueblo Paleta - y de comer la comida de mi madre! U-  
-Oye...Ash- Dijo Misty parandose en seco  
-¿Que pasa Misty?- Le pregunto Ash, extrañado  
-¿Seguro... que no molestaré en tu casa? Es que no se... me da mucha pena-  
-¡Ay Misty ya estas otra vez con lo mismo! No se porque no me lo imaginé... ¡Mi madre esta encantada con que vengas a pasar unos dias! Te lo aseguró...-  
-Pero... ¿y a ti no te molestare? seguro estarás muy ocupado con tus amigos de Pueblo Paleta y entrenando pokemon...-  
-¿¡Como puedes decir esas bobadas!? ¡Misty estoy encantadisimo de que vengas! (Pensando) Mas de lo que te imaginas... ¿como no querria que la chica que amo viniera a pasar unos dias a mi casa?- Ash se quedó un tanto pensativo  
-Ah... bueno vale U, ¿en que piensas Ash?-  
-¡En que voy a hacer contigo! Eres una niña mala... ¿como puedes pensar esas cosas?- Se acercó a Misty y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas  
-Ah...jajaja...Ash... para por jajaja por favor!!- Ash le hizo caso a Misty, pero se la quedó mirando, tenian los rostros muy cerca. Empezo a acercar su cara a la de ella, cuando...  
-Ahhh!!!!! un bicho!!!!!- Un travieso caterpie habia parecido encima de la cabeza de Ash (Notas de la autora: ¡Intenten imaginarse esa escena! ¿Un tanto comica no? A punto de besarse y luego la cara de histeria de Misty al ver al caterpie encima de la cabeza de Ash... jeje) La verdad, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso... ya habia ocurrido en tantas ocasiones... que habian estado a punto de besarse y algo les habia arruinado el momento.  
-Vamos, Misty- Dijo Ash sonrojado -Solo es un pequeño Caterpie, ¿Aun no estas acostumbrada?-  
-Fue la impresion de ver ese bicho asqueroso encima de tu cabeza!!!- El Caterpie pareció haber entendido las palabras de Misty y le lanzo el "Disparo Demora" a la cara.  
-AAAAAAAAH.... que asco!!!-  
-Jajaja...-  
-Ash!!!-  
-Perdona, es que te ves tan graciosa jeje-  
-Yo no le veo la gracia!!!!!.....-  
-Mirate...- Ash le pasó un espejo de la mochila a Misty  
-Pero...jajajajajaja, ¡que cara llevo!-  
-¿Lo ves? jajaja-  
-Jaja... ¡No te rias de mi!- Dijo Misty quitandose el pringue de la cara -¡Veras cuando te pille!-  
-¡Si es que me pillas...!- Y así fueron corriendo hasta Pueblo Paleta...  
-Ay! Estoy cansadisima!- Se quejó Misty  
-Sabia que no me alcanzarias jeje- Dijo Ash acercandose a ella -Mira, de tanto correr hemos llegado an...-  
-¡Te pillé!- Gritó Misty avalanzandose sobre Ash, lo que llevo a que los dos se cayeran, ella encima de el -Eres... un despistado jeje...-  
-¿No puedes pensar que deje que me pillaras?- Ante este comentario Misty se sonroj  
-¡No intentes arreglarlo! Eres un despistado....jajaja...-  
-Ash! Misty! ¿¡Que hacen tirados en el suelo!?- Al oir las voces de la madre de Ash, los dos se sonrojaron y se levantaron  
-Je..jeje es que hice enojar a Misty y cuando me fue a coger se tropezo y con ella me cai yo también pues me tenia agarrado de la camiseta... jeje-  
-Hola señora Ketchum-  
- ¡Encantada de tenerte aquí Misty, cariño!-  
-Gracias -  
-¿Lo ves tonta?- Misty se quedó mirando a Ash de forma amenazadora  
-¿A quien llamas tonta?-  
-¡Ay, Misty! Es broma...-  
-Creo que debeis estar muy cansados... será mejor que vayais a casa a descansar... mas tarde nos tendreis que contar todo lo sucedido !-  
-¿Nos?- Pregunto Ash  
-Si cariño, he invitado a cenar al profesor Oak-  
-Ah... jeje...-  
-Oh!...-  
-¿Que pasa mama?-  
-Me acabo de acordar de que aun no esta lista la sala de invitados...- Se lamentó la señora Ketchum  
-No te preocupes mama, Misty ¿porque no descansas hoy en mi habitación y yo duermo en el sofa?-  
-¡¿Estas loco?! Como te voy a dejar dormir en el sofá... dormiré yo...-  
-¿Sabes que? te vienes a dormir a mi habitación =P, ya somos mayorcitos...-  
-Pero Ash... (pensando) ¿dormir en la habitacion del chico que me vuelve loca? no se si me voy a poder resistir...-  
-Nada de peros Misty... andemos a la casa -

_En la habitacion de Ash..._

-¿Eh? ¿Dormiremos en la misma cama?- Se alarmó Misty  
-No a no ser que tu quieras... porque por mi... jeje- Dijo sacando un futón del armario  
-Pues sabes... no seria mala idea...-  
-No... ¿!A no!? Misty ¿tienes fiebre...?-  
-Tonto... lo dije porque asi podriamos charlar mas comodamente... y por la noche siempre me entra mucho frio (Pensando) un intento tonto para intentar sentirle cerca... seguro que se negará- Pensó Misty, apenada  
-Si quieres... por mi vale jeje...- Contestó Ash despues de pensarselo... 2 segundos  
-¿Si?!- Saltó Misty como una niña pequeña al oir su respuesta  
-Vaya... si ubiera sabido que te hacia ilusion dormir conmigo antes, ya te lo habria propuesto =P- Misty se sonrojó... -Anda acostemonos un rato... que ya somos mayorcitos para que andemos con verguenza jeje =P- ¿Quien iba a pensar que con el paso del tiempo Ash se volveria mas maduro que Misty? Desde luego YO no jeje.  
-Si..- Los dos se acostaron, y al rato Misty empezo a tiritar  
-Tienes frio?- Le preguntó Ash mientras contemplaba como se abrazaba ella misma para intentar entrar en calor  
-Ya te dije que siempre me entra frio...- Contesto Misty MUY apenada  
-Pues ven-  
-Eh?- No tubo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Ash ya la habia cogido y estaba abrazandola fuertemente  
-Estas mejor?-  
-Si...- Al rato Misty se quedó dormida, y Ash la contempló durante un buen rato  
-Es tan hermosa... cuando duerme parece un angel... Misty, si superas cuanto te amo... no se cuanto tiempo mas voy a poder ocultartelo... desde el dia en que te conoci que empecé a amarte... pero... me da miedo de que si te lo digo nuestra amistad pueda perderse- Con estas palabras Ash acerco su cara a la de Misty y... la besó. Esta escena también habia ocurrido en tantas ocasiones ya... Ash siempre se hacia el dormido para luego contemplar a su amada, acariciarle el pelo... y besarla como en esta ocasion.  
-Ash... no me dejes por favor... Ash... yo... yo te...- Ash empezó a escuchar bien... queria creer que Misty estaba a punto de decir lo que el tanto deseaba. Pero justo en ese momento ella despert  
-Ash...!!!- Misty se avalanzo sobre el chico desconcertado -Estas aqui... no te has ido...- Misty comenzo a llorar y Ash la abrazó fuertemente.  
-Tranquila... solo ha sido una pesadilla, yo estoy aquí... siempre estare a tu lado- Separó un poco a la chica de su cuerpo y le agarro la barbilla obligandola a que le viera a los ojos -Ya, dime porque lloras... yo no me voy a ir...-  
-Snif... Soñé... Que venia una chica... snif aqui, y que tu me decias que era tu prometida y que tenias que irte lejos para estar con ella... yo...¡Yo no queria perderte!- Ash se quedó de piedra. Nunca penso escuchar esas palabras de Misty  
-Misty... Ay algo que tenia que decirte desde hace mucho tiempo... y te debo una disculpa por no haberlo hecho antes...-  
-Snif No me iras a decir que en verdad tienes prometida...snif- Preguntó Misty aun llorando  
-¡No tonta! ... es algo más serio que esto... yo... mira Misty... ¡No me salen las palabras, arg! desde el dia en que te vi por primera vez... yo... tu... ¡Misty, te amo!- Acabó Ash cerrando los ojos, como si no quisiera ver la reacción de Misty. Por otro lado ella no sabia que decir, habia soñado tanto con este momento. ¡Ash la correspondia! En ese momento sonrió... y su sonrisa no podia expresar mas que felicidad.  
-¿Es eso cierto... Ash?-  
-Si...-  
-Y porque te lo guardastes tanto tiempo...-  
-Pense que si te lo decia podia estropear nuestra amistad, perderte... y preferia tenerte como mi mejor amiga a no saber nada de ti... pero veo que no debia de habertelo dicho...-  
-¿Porque?...-  
-Porque ahora seguramente te sentiras incomoda y yo...-  
-No seas tonto Ash...- Misty no lo pensó dos veces, se avalanzó sobre Ash y le besó... pero este no era un beso tierno e inocente, sino un beso apasionado, lleno de amor, que Ash no rechazo... -No seas tonto... Ash... hace tiempo que tendria que habertelo dicho... yo también te amo... desde el dia en que te conocí supe que mi destino es amarte-

**FIN**

_**Notas de la autora: **_Espero que les haya gustado el fic muy corto para mi gusto, pero creo que no me quedo tan mal jejeje.. dejen reviews porfas!!!!!! si keren algo mi e-mail es: 


End file.
